Weathering the Storm
by lostcowgirl
Summary: Natural storms have repercussions that last well beyond its immediate physical effects. Matt Kitty and the Benteen family face emotional and physical repercussions in an ATC to season 11's The Storm. Will the aftermath for Matt be physical or will it be purely emotional? Will Claude Benteen avoid the gallows because he put Matt's life ahead of his own?
1. Chapter 1 Gathering Clouds

The Calm Way Before the Storm

A/N This chapter is filled with time jumps related to the series and the timeline of my own stories. It begins in 1855 with, per my story Go West Young Man, Doc saving newly orphaned Matt's life from the beating Matt mentions to Kitty in season 1's The Hunter. Doc has his office above the mercantile in what will become Dodge City to pay off his med school debt to his mentor by serving in the frontier crossroads a few miles from Ft. Dodge. This chapter then skips to Matt being appointed US Marshal as imagined in my story New Beginnings and then another 10 years to end where season 11's The Storm ends. Along the way I refer to characters from season 14's Time of the Jackals and Exodus 21:22 and season 15's Stryker.

The settlement could hardly be called a town. It was more a semi-permanent crossroads. Yet it had a doctor - a school trained medical man. Clara Benteen feared if she continued to hover over the doctor it might distract him enough that her ailing four-year-old Abner, known in the family as Ab, wouldn't be saved. Still, she had to concentrate on something while the doctor examined the younger of her two sons. The mother's eyes drifted over to a gangling youth wrapped in bandages lying on the couch in the corner of what passed for a medical office. It was located above the general store, one of the few permanent buildings.

She couldn't say how she knew, but Clara was certain the lad was awake and in need of the comfort only a mother could provide. The woman rose, taking the chair in which she'd been seated with her to set it down by the couch. Once seated, Clara couldn't help but notice the curly brown hair peaking out from under the bandage wrapped around his head and those remarkably clear blue eyes. Judging by his face rather than his height he looked to be 14 or 15, just a few years too old to belong to her and Adam, her husband of 13 years come September.

Those eyes locked with hers, drawing Clara even closer. She leaned over him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead that she hoped would be felt through the thick cloth. Meanwhile, the doctor finished his examination of Ab. He spoke, breaking into her thoughts.

"Your boy will be fine in time. It's just a mild case of whooping cough. I'd let you take him to your camp with this bottle of medicine if it weren't for my patient over there. I can't leave him alone for a minute. If your boy remains with me a few days I can keep track of your son's and that boy's progress."

"Thank you Doctor. It's probably better for Ab to be indoors rather than in a drafty moving wagon. There's still time to find a place to settle while folks keep jockeying to make Kansas slave or free. With Claude and Ab bein' of an age to travel more easily and the good spring weather, Adam and I thought we'd help the cause and also find land to hand down to our sons."

"You might consider settling here. Fort Dodge provides protection from Indians and somewhat discourages lawless elements. There's plenty of prime land available and a planned railroad station in makes it more attractive."

"I don't know if my wife mentioned how we feel or where you stand on Kansas being slave or free Doctor," Adam Benteen stated upon entering the second floor office in time to hear the doctor's suggestion. "Congress back in Washington came up with the idea of altering the Missouri Compromise, leavin' the decision up to the settlers. It means those of us wantin' to stop the spread of slavery need to make Kansas our home. Our duty is to fight for a free Kansas rather than leave the decision to others."

As the couple's eight-year-old son Claude followed close behind his abolitionist father, Adam stopped orating to greet the doctor, who nodded in agreement with his visitor's assessment of recent events, warmly by holding out his hand. Soon the Benteen family and Doctor Adams exchanged names and how they came to Dodge Town, a name adopted simply to distinguish the semi-permanent settlement from the nearby fort. Knowing his barely conscious patient lying on the couch, had his condition permitted, would say very little, Doc offered nothing more to his new acquaintances than the young man's name, Matt Dillon.

Over the next few days Clara Benteen spent many hours reassuring her younger son that he hadn't been abandoned. She gave the same assurances to the doctor's other recuperating patient. The caring mother got the lad to open up enough to learn he suffered the beating that nearly killed him protecting his friend and the girl the friend fancied from an older man who decided the girl belonged to him whether she agreed or not. She also learned that he held to another belief instilled in him by his recently deceased parents that no man, no matter his color, should be enslaved. This was a boy she'd be proud to call son. Thus, for a week after Ab was allowed to return to their wagon, Clara continued to visit with Matt, helping him to heal in body and soul.

Adam, Claude and Ab also took to the orphan. In fact, were he willing, neither adult was averse to the youth being formally adopted. They were pleased when the still sore, but now mobile, lad agreed to show them several hundred acres that were available where Saw Log Creek met Bruckner's Creek. It lay north of Dodge toward Hays, another fort with a nearby settlement that would expand into a town because the future transcontinental railroad planned to go through it.

"I'm glad you like it," Matt Dillon replied. "It's a good spot to make your stand for Kansas to be a free state. I gotta move on."

A bloody civil war with slavery at its core, echoing the blood spilled in Kansas, raged from 1861 until the pro slavery forces surrendered in 1865. Since that day in early May of 1855, Matt Dillon found ways to prove to himself he'd become a man, including fighting for the Union Army against slavery. Meanwhile, the Benteens built a home on the land Matt had shown them and Dodge Town became Dodge City.

The town, whose level of violence varied along with it's population, had a City Marshal in Josh Stryker even before it incorporated as the Ford County Seat, but he was hampered by conflicting responsibilities - the violence of a wide-open crossroads and keeping his own wife and daughter safe. The community leaders felt a younger man, unfettered by domestic entanglements, was needed to help him out and eventually take over. Concurrently the Federal Government needed to appoint a new man to serve as US Marshal for the state. The new man's first major test would be to significantly reduce the death toll during those times when the population of the frontier town was swelled by hunters, trappers, cattlemen and all those connected to them.

Adam Benteen, unlike those ranchers, professionals and businessmen who'd preceded him to what had only recently become Dodge City, such as ranchers Bear Sanderson and Jake Wirth, a returning Doctor Adams and Delmonico's owner Tom Green, wasn't on the special committee tasked with deciding which of the men on the short list Washington provided would become their new lawman. However, his opinions and that of his wife were respected. The committee listened to what they had to say about their choice once Doc let them know Matt Dillon was the same young man they'd come to know in '55.

Clara couldn't have been more pleased when the committee chose Matt. The lawman had grown into a fine young man, just the sort she'd expect her eldest to be. She was a bit disappointed later that first year when his marriage plans with Leona Drummond fell through, but Lee turned out to be unsuitable. By marrying that gambler Tim Jackson instead of settling down with a man willing to trade a dangerous job for domesticity, she kept the youth from starting his own family. Clara knew the deep hurt inflicted upon him led to a devotion to public service that precluded any thought of backing down simply to save his life. The lesson of a lost chance at marriage didn't improve his judgment when it came to women either because Matt unfortunately formed a permanent attachment to saloon girl turned saloon owner Kitty Russell within a year of Lee's departure. At least, she believed, he had enough sense to not propose. Hence, Clara felt free to make it clear the redhead wasn't welcome at family gatherings.

Her feelings changed toward him when Matt chose his duty to the badge over what he owed family. She accepted it was both his professional and personal duty to bring the sad news Ab had been taken from them, riding out to the ranch despite the increasing winds that promised a severe early fall storm. What Clara couldn't accept was Matt had then taken Claude to Hays to save the life of that good for nothing Mal Woodley, whom Judge Danby sentenced to hang. Yet, despite her grief over Ab and anger at the lawman's traitorous action, she realized her husband had a plan. Maybe Adam, who rode after them, could convince Matt to let Claude disappear until folks forgot Ab had admitted he and his brother had accidently killed Woodley's partner Cantrell. Maybe she'd be in a more forgiving mood once her husband returned.


	2. Chapter 2 Storm Damage

Storm Damage

Adam Benteen had no choice. He had to spare Clara the anguish of Claude being hung instead of that good for nothing partner of the dead Cantrell, Mal Woodley. It meant their boy leaving Kansas. In exchange they'd have to sell their ranch and join him wherever he settled. Besides, doing anything else would mean at best a long prison stint for their son. True, 30-year-old Claude and his four years younger brother Ab had killed a man, but it wasn't intentional. His boys couldn't commit cold-blooded murder. They weren't raised that way.

The distraught father had known Matt long and well enough to know the marshal wasn't raised that way either. Adam knew Matt Dillon suffered conflicting emotions because of the badge. Far too often it wasn't simply bringing bad news to people he knew and respected, such as Ab's death in a gunfight. However, no matter how much arresting Claude hurt Matt, Adam knew his beloved wife of 35 years was hurting more. She'd just lost her youngest. In a sense she'd lost her eldest because of what he'd done for the sake of his badge. Losing the third, even to a long prison sentence, would destroy her.

Adam understood but didn't share Clara's feelings. In his mind Matt wasn't their adopted oldest boy who'd ridden off to seek his fortune only to return home a US Marshal. He was merely a close, much younger friend of long standing. Adam reflected on his and Clara's perceptions concerning family as he rode after the lawman and his remaining son into the heart of the raging storm. The older man hoped Matt's feelings for the family were strong enough to see what to him was the only course of action. Was it asking too much for him to put his badge second for a few moments – long enough for Claude to ride away? Claude and Ab made one mistake for which Ab had already paid with his life. Woodley hurt people out of habit even if he didn't killed his partner. He would have in that saloon if Matt hadn't stopped him.

Any hope of convincing the lawman to relent vanished when Adam caught up with them. Matt had locked handcuffs on Claude's wrists following an escape attempt. The frustrated father pointed a rifle at the lawman trying to force him to let his son ride off, but couldn't pull the trigger when Matt refused. Like his son, Adam wasn't capable of cold-blooded murder. Matt knew it, just as father and son knew Matt would honor his oath. For Matt Dillon friendship mattered less than duty or his sense of justice. Still, he was a kind man who tried to ease whatever pain and save however many lives that he could.

Then fate played its hand. Matt, without a thought for his own life, pushed Claude out of the way of a substantial limb that was severed from an even larger tree by lightening. Thanks to that selfless act, the sort Matt Dillon performed time and again, his remaining son was riding off. Adam had seen to that by ensuring they obtained the key to the cuffs from the lawman's vest. Now that his remaining son was free, the relieved, yet conscience stricken, father turned to see what he could do for the unconscious man pinned below the waist by the hefty tree-sized branch. Claude had added his muscle to that of his father before riding off, but it was much too heavy to budge even a quarter inch.

Its damage done, the storm became mere background to what followed except for the rain. Since his son departed the rain had become a downpour. It formed rivulets that soaked the pinned lawman's lower body and threatened to drown him if Adam hadn't lifted the unconscious man's torso, turning his head so his mouth wasn't buried in the deepening puddle. It was all he could do, except to provide drinking water for Matt, who drifted in and out of consciousness throughout what remained of the night. Adam reflected that's how any father would care for a trapped and injured son. Perhaps his feelings weren't that far removed from Clara's.

By morning Adam Benteen was at a loss as to what more he could do. Both men knew Matt's condition was worsening. The situation was dire. During a lucid moment the lawman commented that his lower body was growing increasingly numb, but Adam wouldn't accede to the injured man's later plea to go in search of help. He couldn't leave Matt to possibly die alone. Deep down he knew any passersby might be as ineffective as he or arrive too late. The reality was it was highly unlikely anyone would come upon the campsite by chance or that he, Adam, would find help in time if he left. The only consolation was Claude was free. Still, the man felt a slight tinge of remorse. He had a small responsibility for Matt's predicament even if the greater fault belonged to the marshal. After all, Dillon was the one who placed the life of the scumbag, who'd been convicted of the killing for which his boys were responsible, ahead of those who treated him like family.

A sudden commotion drove both men from their thoughts to awareness of their surroundings. Claude had arrived with a rescue party from Hays that included the town's sheriff, Frank Reardon. Although he feared for his son's future Adam was proud of Claude. Even so, he couldn't quite share in Matt's verbalized sentiments "I'm feeling much better now." Mixed feelings aside, the rancher pitched in with freeing the marshal and loading him on the wagon for the trip to Hays.

Adam watched Frank and Claude make Matt as comfortable as possible, laying him under a canopy on a bed of soft quilts and covering him with dry blankets. He waited while they tied the marshal's big buckskin to the rear of the wagon and his son joined the driver on the bench. Sheriff Reardon then climbed in behind the driver and Claude to ensure the injured man wasn't jolted around too much along the way. Adam waited until the entire party started moving before mounting his own horse to ride in the opposite direction.

As he neared his house Adam wondered how Clara would react to the latest events. When he'd left she had finally stopped crying, but he reckoned that was due to the fact she thought he'd return with Claude. There was no time to collect his thoughts, let alone formulate the proper words, because she already held the front door open to welcome him home.

"You're back. What happened to the marshal and Claude?" she asked.

"There was an accident on the trail. Claude went for help while I stayed with Matt."

"I no longer care about Matt Dillon. He betrayed his family! Why isn't Claude with you?"

"He turned himself into the Hays sheriff. Woodley will be back in Dodge in a few days. There's a strong possibility our son will hang in his place. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."

"I knew from the moment I overheard Claude admit to you he and Ab killed Cantrell by mistake the guilty party wouldn't face the consequences." She paused to wipe away yet more tears before continuing. "Marshal Dillon is responsible for how things turned out, not you or Claude. If Claude is hung, I hope he dies too." The tears were heavier, but she managed to continue. "At least Claude did right. We can feel pride in that."


	3. Chapter 3 Mostly Cloudy

Mostly Cloudy

A/N Since the sheriff wasn't named in The Storm I felt free to believe he's Matt's best friend per the episode Exodus 21:22 that ends season 14. I've used the hints provided in that show to provide more in depth info on Maria & Frank's connection to Matt & Kitty in a number of my stories, in particular Is That How It Ends where I provide detailed background on Maria and how the couples met.

Hays Sheriff Frank Reardon halted the rescue party in front of his home. Even before he jumped down from the wagon where he'd been keeping his best friend's body as still as possible, the lawman was barking orders.

"Phelps, lock up Benteen. Hamlin, fetch Doc Kramer. Woolcox. Vardon, help me carry Matt into the house."

Frank had acted just as quickly after finding Claude Benteen outside the condemned prisoner Mal Woodley's cell. Within minutes of hearing the Dodge City man's reason for being there he'd made sure the doctor would be available, grabbed a group of reliable men and secured a wagon with a partial canopy that would keep the quilts and blankets in the bed dry. Benteen then led the rescue party directly to a spot where an older man, by the looks of him Benteen's father, held up the head of a surprisingly awake, given his circumstances, big man. Frank immediately recognized Matt Dillon.

His friend and fellow lawman was alert enough when the six men arrived to tell Claude, "I'm proud of you."

Frank knew why Matt managed to say that much. Claude had chosen to mitigate the seriousness of what he'd done by saving Mal Woodley, an innocent man at least in this instance, from hanging and a family friend from most likely dying. However, Matt was far from out of danger. Due to the shock of the cessation of unrelenting pressure or simply his body collapsing from shear exhaustion, Dillon was oblivious to his surroundings for the entire trip to Hays. Nor did he wake when they transferred him into the house. Maria led the way toward the spare room.

Frank's wife of nearly 15 months directed her husband and his helpers to drape the soaked to the skin marshal across three wooden chairs so as not to dampen the linens on the large bed that dominated the room. He noticed Maria had already lit a fire in the fireplace and laid out a nightshirt. It must have been left during one of Matt's solo or in the company of Kitty visits because the garment was way too large to be one of his.

The sheriff's focus changed when he heard someone clear his throat. He wasn't sure if it was Woolcox, Vardon or the doc, who just now entered the room. Maria, he noticed, had slipped out. He could hear her bustling in the kitchen boiling coffee for whoever wanted the warmth the drink provided.

"You two can go home now," Doc Kramer told the men who'd helped carry the injured man inside. "The sheriff and I can handle getting him into that warm bed."

Woolcox and Vardon left the house without stopping to bid Maria Reardon goodnight or for a cup of coffee. Only the doctor remained. Frank couldn't help but think that the smaller Doc Adams would have requested at least one of the two men who left stay even if Kitty Russell was there. Just as he wouldn't expect Matt's redhead to merely act as nurse, Frank knew the six-foot Kramer wouldn't want Maria to be more than a closely supervised aid. There was no denying Doc Kramer, while recognizing Maria's skills, would rather the Cheyenne woman not assist him at all. Frank had made sure it was absolutely necessary for Maria to take part by putting Matt in their house rather than in the hotel or Kramer's office.

"Sheriff, help me get these wet clothes off before we transfer him to the bed. You can put them, including his boots, in front of the fire while I begin my examination."

Frank did as he was told. Kramer seemed ready for him to help carry Matt to the bed when he turned from laying his friend's clothes by the fire. After Dillon was settled the doctor felt for broken bones, listened to his patient's heart, measured his pulse and managed to get a thermometer under the unconscious man's tongue.

As they drew the blankets over Matt's body, now clad in the nightshirt Maria had laid out, the doctor uttered these parting words. "Surprisingly he's suffered no broken bones. It's too soon to tell if he sustained permanent damage to the nerves in his legs. Other than that Marshal Dillon should make a full recovery barring likely complications. He stands a good chance of becoming feverous due to pneumonia and of being in considerable pain when he wakes. How much depends on the extent his nerves recover now that the blood flow has been restored to his lower body. I'll stop by this evening to dose him with laudanum so he sleeps through the night."

After the doctor left Frank and Maria sat by the bed watching Matt. She left only long enough to fix a meal, which they ate at their close friend's bedside. Since the unconscious man's breathing was even, Frank left Matt in the capable hands of his wife while he headed to the jailhouse via the telegraph office. It was time he dealt with the ramifications of Claude Benteen showing up at his jail. Mal Woodley needed to be formally released and arrangements had to be made for at minimum an official hearing to determine Benteen's fate.

Any telegrams Sheriff Reardon needed to would have to wait. The wires were still down because of the storm. Upon arriving at the jail Frank directed Phelps to see to it both prisoners were fed while he dealt with the required paperwork. Two hours later he returned home. Matt was still out cold. In the meantime Maria had prepared stew for them and beef broth for their dear friend in case he happened to awaken.

Doc Kramer paid his promised visit as Maria was washing the dishes to find nothing had changed for his patient. Regular rounds would keep him occupied the next day so he reluctantly left a bottle of laudanum at the Reardon house. The doctor blatantly ignored Mrs. Reardon. Kramer related detailed instructions for its use and what to do if the marshal fevered up to Frank despite knowing full well that Maria was more than a seamstress, a skill she learned at a mission school in Colorado. It meant nothing to him that she was also a skilled healer because a good part of her training came from her savage medicine man father when she lived with her people.

Maria remained with Matt the entire night, watching him closely. Frank argued quietly with her, but she dozed only when he joined her in the room for a couple hours out of every four. She wouldn't leave their friend's side even though she knew Frank would call her at the least sign of change, positive or negative. Matt Dillon slept on, completely unaware of his close friends' vigil.


	4. Chapter 4 Scattered Showers

Scattered Showers

Matt Dillon opened his eyes and immediately wanted to close them. The room, wherever it was, and its contents weren't the reason. If anything, it was somewhat familiar. Alas, closing them didn't send him back to oblivion. The daggers, paired with waves of slivered icicles sending shivers throughout his body, kept stabbing at his legs. Those agonizing sensations didn't quit. Adding to his agony, underneath it all his entire body ached as if he'd been thrown to the ground and his lower body crushed by a tree.

Slowly, despite the pain, his mind gradually focused. He'd been pinned under the tree-sized limb he'd pushed Claude Benteen away from. Adam Benteen had provided comfort until his son Claude returned with a rescue party from Hays. Matt's mind admitted he'd needed Adam there to offset the fear of dying alone while his lower body became increasingly numb and he flitted in and out of consciousness. The lawman now recognized where he was. It was the spare room Frank and Maria Reardon hoped would one day serve as a nursery.

Dillon mused upon the irony of his situation. Thanks to the badge he wore the lawman had nearly traded his life for that of his prisoner, only to have the young man return the favor. Claude had become a man in the nearly 12 years since Matt returned to Dodge as a US Marshal and renewed contact with the family that had befriended a newly orphaned, battered youth a decade earlier. He'd have to do whatever he could to keep Claude from hanging. The man behind the badge didn't want yet another death on his conscience.

Matt knew he often dismissed being a US Marshal as just an available job he took. It meant no more than "cowboying" or "deputying". However, if he was honest with himself, once he took that oath the job became his calling – as much a calling as Doc had for medicine. Like Doc, he was more than willing to put his life on the line for the sake of others. In addition to, or perhaps because of, the job's demands, he was likely to die on any given day. He hoped Kitty understood that was a major factor keeping them from marrying and starting a family. Still, what ate into him the most, because it underlay all that he abhorred, was the necessity to destroy other people's lives in the name of the law.

The job forced him to kill. Each death took a piece of him, even those times when he knew the one he killed was worse than an animal. Non-human predators for the most part killed only to eat. The badge and the oath that came with it demanded the Benteen family and Hope Woodley, who was again stuck with her worthless excuse for a husband, become the latest victims of his dedication. His own anguish was almost beside the point.

Matt reflected that Claude Benteen acted as he would have. Claude chose to sacrifice himself so that an innocent man, as far as the murder of Cantrell was concerned, could live. The choice not to run was reciprocity for Matt saving him. Whatever this essentially good man's reason, saving Matt meant he more than likely sacrificed his own life. Why did serving the law far too often contradict the lawman's desire to preserve life if possible? Matt wasn't sure which pain was worse – the physical or the mental. Guilt ate at him. He doubted if even Frank, as near alike that they were in temperament and occupation, would understand.

Matt expected Maria to enter the room at any moment. That expectation of a woman coming to soothe him made him think of Kitty. If she were here she'd provide comfort, but he didn't want to send for her. If she left the Long Branch to be by his side it would add to his guilt and her worry. Better she didn't know how close he'd come to dying yet again. Besides, he wasn't ready to talk about how the law demanded he arrest the remaining son in a family that had just lost the younger one.

"Matt, I see you're awake," Maria replied in response to a groan, an oral manifestation of his inner turmoil, she heard upon entering the room. "Are you ready for a bit of broth? I'm sure it's more than 24 hours since you last ate," Maria Reardon said as she took a seat beside his bed and placed a tray on the nearby table.

"First water," Matt croaked out as he realized thirst was adding to his overall pain. "Maria, how long have I been out?" he added after a few sips from the glass she held to his lips.

"At least since this morning. Frank should be here directly for supper," she stated to let him know how much time passed. Do you want any laudanum to ease the pain?" she added, seeing the need in his face.

"I'll hold out until I talk to Frank," Matt replied attempting to also hide his distaste for the bitter liquid. Seeing Maria wasn't fooled by his bravado, he added, "I'll try some of that broth now."

The Cheyenne woman knew the man in the bed was using taking nourishment as an excuse to put off swallowing the painkiller he desperately needed. However, postponing the inevitable dose that would bring relief from pain and a healing sleep wasn't harmful. A bit of nourishment might even speed up his recovery. She helped him into a sitting position by placing pillows behind his back before putting the bowl and spoon into his hands. However, Maria didn't let go until she was certain he could hold onto them.

As Matt spooned the beef broth into his mouth he discovered the pain had masked his hunger as well as his thirst. In short order he handed the bowl back to Maria for her to take away. Her husband, who followed her into his sickroom, remained while she returned to the kitchen to complete final preparations for the couple's evening meal. Now that they were alone, Frank wasted little time on preliminaries.

"You're lookin' good enough to need answers," Frank told him before listing the chain of events. "Claude Benteen's in a cell. His father took his and Claude's horse away. Woodley will go home on tomorrow morning's stage. His horse, thanks to you, is also in Dodge. I'll notify Judge Danby and Kitty as soon as the downed wires are up."

Matt started right in on what he wanted folks in Dodge to know. "Tell Kitty 'Arrived Hays with Claude. Notify his missus Woodley returning first available stage. Will reveal Claude fate when return'. Sign it Matt."

Frank jotted down the last of what Matt wished to say on the paper he'd brought into the room as Doctor Kramer entered. Kramer, after shooing the sheriff out of his own spare room, began examining his patient. The doctor was amazed at the man's rate of recovery. He decided enough laudanum to guarantee the marshal slept soundly for 10 to 12 hours was all that was needed until he returned the following evening. Having seen to it, the physician left.

Knowing his sleeping friend was in good hands, the Hays sheriff departed his home as soon as he finished dessert. Frank's first stop was the telegraph office. The army and railroad had been busy. He could send Matt's message to Kitty. He knew she'd let Mrs. Woodley know the stage with her husband aboard would arrive in Dodge tomorrow night. Reardon then sent a message to Judge Danby in Garden City. He expected a reply from the latter wire only. Telegrams taken care of, Frank checked on his prisoners before returning home.

Matt Dillon awoke to sunshine and the very appealing smell of bacon wafting in from the kitchen. He still ached, but the chills and shooting pains were gone. Eager to get moving, Matt shifted his position so he could swing his legs around in order to leave the bed for the Reardon kitchen. Alas, when he tried to stand he had to grab hold of the table and chair by the bed to keep from falling. Maria must have heard him make his futile attempt because she appeared in the doorway just as he sat back down hard on the soft bedding.

"Matt, I see you learned it's too soon to be moving around. I'll bring your breakfast. I made flapjacks, eggs and bacon, and of course coffee to wash it down."

Matt expected Maria to be the one to bring in a tray laden with his first real meal since eating with Kitty hours before he left for Hays with Claude. Instead it was Frank.

"Maria said if you start by eating everything on this tray, you'll be walking without assistance to the courthouse three days from now. It's when Judge Danby expects to hold Claude Benteen's hearing. Woodley will reach Dodge tonight."

Matt simply nodded as he dug into the delicious meal put before him, keeping Claude from hanging temporarily erased from his mind. Instead, famished as he was, Dillon turned his thoughts to marriage and Kitty cooking a similarly delicious meal. The image it produced was unfortunately a pipedream. As much as he wished things could be different he had to be content with Kitty knowing he'd arrived safely. He hoped it was enough to keep her from worrying.

That evening Doc Kramer knocked on the kitchen door while Matt and the Reardons were finishing supper. The two previous meals had restored the marshal's strength enough that he was able to make it to the table with next to no help from his friends. Frank ushered the doctor inside and offered him a bite to eat.

"Thank you, Sheriff. I'll eat in the café later. From the looks of things," the surprised doctor added upon seeing his patient dressed and eating at the table, "you're doing better than I expected."

Matt, wanting to get it over with, swallowed what he was chewing and stood up. Without a glance at either of his hosts or the doctor, he shambled in a manner anyone from Dodge would recognize as more Doc Adams than Marshal Dillon directly to the spare room. Matt was good at his job because he could read what lay under the surface. Dr. Kramer deliberately insulted Maria. He wanted no part of the man.

"You're apparently healed from any injuries suffered in the storm. Your lungs are clear. There's no sign of fever and your appetite and strength have returned," Kramer informed the lawman sitting stoically on the spare room bed while the doctor completed the examination. "I'll leave instructions with Sheriff Reardon to send for me immediately in case of a setback. However, I wish you'd take one last bit of advice. Eat your meals at a café. It will keep you on the road to full recovery."

This second insult to Maria and her Cheyenne heritage was one too many. Matt's visible anger caused the doctor to step backward, but not far enough. After falling from the force of a powerful backhand, the physician picked himself up and scrambled from the room and out of the house as fast as he could. The lawman doubted the doctor understood the source of Matt's anger. Dillon made no mention of his defense of Maria to his friends. Like with Kitty, explanations weren't needed.


	5. Chapter 5 Lingering Drizzle

Chapter 5 Lingering Drizzle

The three days until the hearing that would determine Claude Benteen's fate passed rapidly for the marshal from Dodge. Matt kept himself busy walking the streets of Hays to build up the strength in his legs while helping Frank by sharing the daily rounds basic to the duties of any town lawman. He also spent time with Claude, trying both to reassure the young man and assuage his own guilt feelings.

During the interim before the hearing Matt buried any concerns about what further effect Claude's fate would have on the people in Dodge, who already were or would be affected by Ab Benteen's dying confession. He'd deal with that after the hearing. Facing up to his part in events with those back home was better done in person.

Matt also kept his observations concerning how Maria was treated and the couples' handling of it to himself. There was no need to say anything. Frank and Maria understood he was ready to listen if either or both wanted to talk about it. Both men were alike in that each kept his feelings and concerns to himself with few exceptions. For Matt the exceptions were Doc, Frank and Maria. Even so, their deepest emotions could only be revealed to each man's woman, and hers to him. However, in all cases ultimately the decision to talk through those thoughts and feelings was left to the individual. Matt reflected that Maria was far more likely to reveal how much her ill treatment by the folks in Hays hurt to Kitty. Frank would respect Maria's wishes on the matter. He might talk about his own feelings, but would remain mum on hers.

Naturally Matt's inner musings brought his thoughts inevitably back to Kitty. Despite her being a day and a half's ride away, he felt her presence as he walked through the door of the Hays City courthouse. He knew Kitty expected him to do everything in his power to keep Claude from hanging. Expecting him to act to bring out the best in him was one reason he loved her.

"I see all the concerned parties are here. Let's get started," Judge Danby intoned from the bench. "Though the prisoner has already confessed I still require collaborating testimony before reaching my conclusion regarding sentencing. However, unlike the jury trial of Mal Woodley, these proceedings will be informal. While you won't be required to sit in the witness chair, you will swear to tell truth."

After interrupting what he'd been saying to have the bailiff approach the three men in turn so they could swear on the Bible, Judge Danby continued. "Sheriff Reardon, I'll begin with you."

Frank told, in as few words as possible, how he'd returned from inspecting the gallows set up to hang Mal Woodley to find Claude Benteen talking with the condemned man. Frank reprimanded him for fraternizing with the prisoner but then listened to what he had to say. Thus, while gathering the men and supplies necessary to rescue Matt Dillon, he learned that Benteen and not Woodley had murdered Cantrell.

"Benteen knew exactly where to find Matt," Frank went on. "Besides, any man willing to admit he's the murderer, not the man about to hang for it, to help save the lawman who arrested him has to have some integrity. I kept a sharp eye on him until I was sure Benteen hadn't shoved Marshal Dillon in the path of the falling tree rather than the way he told it. He could have got cold feet or an attack of conscience. Instead, unlike what his father wished, he rode directly to Hays while his pa remained with Matt."

Claude merely nodded while Frank Reardon talked. Judge Danby couldn't tell if it was in partial or complete agreement with the sheriff's testimony, but in his mind hearing directly from the prisoner would come later. That's when he noticed the normally taciturn Dillon had something to say.

"Marshal Dillon, start with what led you to want to get here in time to stop Mal Woodley from hanging."

"Claude here had a younger brother Ab who got himself killed in a gunfight. With his dying breath Ab confessed he and Claude were the ones who killed Cantrell, but it wasn't their intention."

Matt then explained how he went with what duty demanded. He brought Ab Benteen's body, draped over the man's horse, to the Benteen ranch to inform his family of the death and to arrest Claude. Because the storm knocked out the telegraph wires getting the young man to Hays before Woodley hanged was the only way to make sure justice was served.

At this point Claude interrupted Matt's narrative. "Matt hasn't mentioned that he's a close family friend. Dad and I could see the emotion in his face when he stood in our house. Mom was already in hysterics over how my brother was killed. If dad and I made a fuss over what we knew was comin' next we felt she might never recover, so I was easily persuaded to go quietly with Matt until we were well out of sight. Dad followed as soon as he could leave mom."

Matt chimed back in before Claude could say anything that would make either remaining Benteen man look worse than he already did. He especially didn't want Judge Danby to hear of Claude's initial escape attempt or that Adam used threats and Matt's own guilt at having to destroy this good family for the sake of the badge to convince him to let Claude disappear. He certainly didn't want the judge to know Adam had instructed Claude to get the key to the irons Matt had been forced to put on the young man's wrists after the first escape attempt.

"Claude and I were camped for the night when Adam rode up," Matt continued, trying to make what occurred sound like nothing out of the ordinary. "Naturally he was concerned about his son. Then lightening struck a tree lopping off a huge branch. I shoved Claude out of its path. It fell on me instead. Claude rode off. Adam remained. I was insisting a reluctant Adam leave me to go for help when Claude returned with Frank and the rest of the rescue team."

"I need to hear about the death that began this chain of events," the Judge said, bringing the focus back to Claude. "Young man, describe your fight with Cantrell and the reasons behind it."

"Ab left the Long Branch ahead of me so he was the first to see Louie Pheeters, the town drunk, bein' hurrahed. Cantrell was much bigger than Ab. It meant that by the time I got there it was no longer my brother hittin' Cantrell to stop him from poundin' Louie. He managed to fix it so the old man got away, but couldn't handle Cantrell's fists on his own. When I stepped in to help Cantrell pulled his knife. Between the two of us we managed to turn the blade toward him and send him crashin' into a wall. Since both of us were still hangin' onto his arms hitting that wall forced it into him. We left before we knew he was dead. Nobody saw us."

"Mr. Benteen, if Mr. Pheeters was the initial cause of your conflict, didn't he see the end of it?" the judge prompted.

"I saw an already half drunk Louie shuffle away carrying a bottle when I entered the alley," Claude explained. "After the fight, as we walked toward the livery, Ab told me Cantrell was shoving Louie against that alley wall to get the bottle from him."

"We'll revisit your explanation later," Judge Danby declared before turning his attention to Matt. "Marshal Dillon, are you familiar with this town drunk? How does he come by his whisky?"

"Judge, Louie is paid for odd jobs around town, sweeping out my office, mucking out stalls and swamping saloons. Sometimes, the less reputable saloons will give him a bottle as payment. Louie's a mild mannered drunk, who can't think clearly even when sober. He's vulnerable to being bullied."

Judge Danby had the facts, but he wanted to know as much as he could about Claude Benteen, a young man who'd confessed to murder rather than see the man who arrested him die. Danby saw no need to send for Claude's father. His testimony would be far too prejudiced to be beneficial. Frank Reardon had only met the man a few days ago, so he had no deep knowledge of the young man's character. Taking the facts presented, along with Matt Dillon's evaluation of his prisoner's character, would have to suffice.

He turned again to Marshal Dillon. Matt did his best to convey how long he'd known the family and how close he was to them – almost family. Judge Danby felt ready to pronounce a sentence of 20 years in the state penitentiary with five commuted because of his actions after the marshal's injury and his apparent good character.

The hearing concluded. Frank jailing Claude until a guard from the prison could pick him up enabling Matt to skip that in this case particularly nasty duty of a marshal to escort convicted men to prison. An hour later, having sent a telegram to Kitty, he was on the trail back to Dodge. As he rode the lawman tried to sort out his feelings. He wondered how Woodley returning home and Claude's sentence would affect his town, particularly those most closely concerned with the events of the past week. He also pondered what he'd reveal to Doc and particularly Kitty and when he'd come clean about all of it.


	6. Chapter 6 Eye on the Storm

Chapter 6 Eye on the Storm

Matt Dillon's first stop late that morning as he approached Dodge City was the Benteen ranch. Unsure of his reception, he approached cautiously. He hoped they'd understand it was his duty to let Adam and Clara know the outcome, just as he had to bring them Ab's body and arrest Claude. The lawman announced his presence from 20 yards out.

"Hey in the house. It's Matt," the Dodge Marshal shouted. "Don't run me off until you hear me out!" he added, certain they weren't in much of a welcoming mood.

"Come on in," Adam Benteen yelled back. "I'm ready to listen."

Matt's relief at Adam's reception was short lived. He should have paid attention to the man's I rather than we. Before he could ride a foot closer another voice stopped his forward progress.

"I don't want to hear anything from an ingrate!" Clara Benteen screamed in opposition to her husband's guarded invitation. "You can come ahead only 'cause Adam allowed it."

Matt rode forward at a slow walk, stopping at the front porch but choosing not to dismount. He was ready to hightail it if it looked like Adam was ready to shoot. Dillon read their expressions when he told them Claude would be home from prison in 15 years or less. Typically, he didn't dwell on the fact it was largely due to his testimony Claude got as few years as he did. The couple allowed him and his horse to drink water from the well same as they would any stranger after a long ride from wherever he'd camped.

The lawman continued his homeward journey without looking back. Matt knew any smile he might see was on account of still having a son to inherit the ranch while the man responsible for the young man's prison sentence rode off. "That damned badge has ruined yet another friendship," the US Marshal mused as he left their front yard.

Matt quickly buried the depressing thought. He accepted hard choices were part of the job. It was better to think about what lay ahead. In a bit more than an hour he'd be home. Another half hour would see him cleaned up and in the Long Branch. If he could get Kitty alone, he'd ask her to supper. If not, he'd content himself with sharing a round or two of drinks at a table with those who'd stick by him despite the rigors of the badge.

Alas, when he looked over the batwing doors into the busy saloon Kitty was occupied with supplying drinks and friendly nods to each of her customers. Matt made his way toward a table, despite the unexpected early afternoon crush, with two empty chairs. It was clear Doc and Festus meant one of them to be his. An empty beer mug sat in front of the other. Kitty must have drained it before picking up a tray from Sam, who was busy filling more mugs and pouring shots of whiskey.

Matt stood waiting for Kitty to join them at the table. It took only long enough for her to her hand over waitressing duties to one of her girls, Betsy, who was just beginning her shift. When she arrived Kitty brought a tray of full beer mugs for all of them, along with a single shot glass brimming with whiskey and an overflowing roast beef sandwich from the free lunch meant for him. It amazed the lawman how she knew what he needed.

The others stood as she approached. Like the gentleman he'd been brought up to be Matt pulled out her chair, waiting to resume his seat until after she distributed the contents of the tray and sat.

"What happened in Hays?" she asked, giving him time to down the whiskey. "How did Claude's folks take it?"

Matt was glad her questions allowed him to gloss over the details. He could skip certain facts and so escape unwanted scrutiny. If he knew about his being pinned down under the weight of a couple large horses Doc would want to check him over. He hoped the Hays doctor hadn't sent a medical report. The information wouldn't come from the Hays Sheriff. Frank knew his friend wanted the tree incident kept quiet until Matt was ready to tell Kitty about it. His companions waited patiently for him to down the whiskey in one gulp before he related to them whatever he was ready to share.

"I told Adam and Clara Judge Danby sentenced Claude to 15 years," he uttered between bites of the sandwich, allowing his companions to form their own opinion as to the couple's reaction. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. "The judge accepted Claude's a good man who made a mistake," Matt added before taking a sip of his beer.

Since it was obvious that's all he was willing to say for now conversation quickly turned to town gossip Dillon missed out on during his time away. Soon the close friends were laughing at yet another story from Festus. Whenever the hill man's tall tales got to be too much for one of them that person would head to the bar to buy another round. When it was his turn Matt added another sandwich – ham and cheese this time.

After the third round since Matt initially took his seat Doc blurted out, "I've got patients to tend to and Festus is broke. Kitty doesn't need to lose more money thanks to you," he continued turning his attention to the scruffy hill man. "Besides, it's time you tried working for what Hank's been paying you. You sure didn't earn your pay filling in for Matt."

Doc's hint wasn't enough to drag Festus away from the table, but stern looks from both Kitty and Matt were. The couple were finally alone.

"Kitty, if you'll join me for supper at Delmonico's I'll pick you up at eight."

"I accept if you agree to supper in my rooms. From the way you downed that whiskey I can tell you'll feel more comfortable in private," she replied letting him know yet again how well she understood his needs, both physical and emotional.

When Matt returned at eight, Kitty was waiting for him upstairs. He was grateful the customers were too engrossed in drinking and gambling to notice him making his way there. Even so, he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible until he was out of sight. The last thing he wanted was for somebody to waylay him with a problem or embarrass him by calling out to him. Kitty, hearing his unmistakable tread, opened her door as he raised his hand to rap it lightly with his knuckles.

His barefoot redhead wore her hair down her back tied with a royal blue ribbon to match her blouse. Completing her attire was a navy blue skirt. He smiled even before she stood on tiptoe to welcome him with a kiss. Without breaking contact, Matt stepped over the threshold, his momentum pushing her into the room, before he shut the door with his boot heel. As soon as they paused for breath he removed his hat, vest and gun belt, hanging all three on pegs by the door, while she sauntered to the settee to pour them each a snifter of brandy. She helped him off with his boots as soon as he sat down. Her man was home from a business trip where she could have him all to herself.

They savored each other's company, exchanging looks more than words throughout their meal. To his untutored palette the main dish was some sort of stew. Of course, Matt soon forgot the name of it – something French she'd learned to cook in New Orleans. Mellowed by the brandy and the red wine she served with the meal, he was flooded with emotion but could only manage to utter a few words that inadequately complimented her culinary abilities and certainly failed to convey his feelings towards her.

"Honey, Maria can cook, but it doesn't compare to this. Thanks for reminding me what I've been missing."

"Cowboy, you can't have missed my cooking that much. Maybe you miss the fringe benefits that come with it."

Kitty saw Matt stiffen at her innocuous jests about spending time at the home of their best friends. There was something he wasn't telling her. To relax him further she prodded him into moving from the round table that held their supper dishes across the room to their big brass bed.

"Matt what's troubling you? Tell me as much as you're ready to talk about. I'm ready to listen."

"Clara Benteen no longer wants anything to do with me," he blurted without thinking, thanks to her subtle encouragement and the brandy. "She could barely tolerate my presence when I told them about Claude. By the way, he went to Hays willingly."

"Oh, Matt," she cried softly while snuggling up to him on the bed, where they now sat side by side with their backs against the headboard. "I'm sorry. Is Adam still civil?"

"Yeah. I reckon I'm grateful he doesn't despise me too."

Having said this, Matt put his feet on the floor and stood up to walk to the settee to collect his boots. He was getting too close to revealing things he wasn't ready to tell even her. Kitty watched as he pulled the boots on and strode toward the door. She knew he'd eventually unburden himself of all that was eating at him.

"I've got rounds. See yah later," he muttered, but since they were alone, he also gave her a quick brush on the lips to let her know he'd be back for her to help him sort through more of his emotions.

"I'll be waiting," she murmured, sensing his mood. "Yah know talking isn't the only thing we can do when you get back here," she added, the invitation obvious in her tone of voice.


	7. Chapter 7 The Storm's Last Gasps

Chapter 7 The Storm's Last Gasps

Most times the marshal's rounds, particularly the final ones for each day, went by quietly. They consisted of rattling doorknobs and peeking in windows and alleys to make sure everything was closed up tight and nobody was lurking about for nefarious purposes. Therefore, the racket raised by a racing wagon pulled by a frightened horse hurtling down Front Street to an abrupt halt in front of the stage depot when the vehicle's left front wheel fell off drew the marshal's immediate attention. Oddly, the driver Mal Woodley was surprised by the mishap, but not his wife Hope sitting beside him on the bench. She scramble off the lowered side, toting a carpetbag, to the street while her shocked husband sat holding the reins.

Matt decided it might be best to intercede before the incident brought real trouble. He stepped onto the boardwalk to prevent a very angry Woodley following his wife off the broken wagon onto the street from starting a ruckus. Domestic disputes always presented a problem, but particularly when one party to the disagreement was Mal Woodley. Dillon could forget keeping this bit of peace in his town once Mal joined Hope, who was now inside the stage office.

Surprisingly and thankfully all had been quiet between Mal, who returned a week ago from Hays, and his spouse since Matt followed a few days later. As much as he dreaded interceding in yet another conflict between the couple, the lawman feared the woman, who had prayed her husband would hang, would blame the lawman for leaving those prayers unanswered. Matt knew any existing truce was due to Kitty's intervention. Her helping Hope deal with the shock of Mal returning spared the marshal from dealing with the consequences - until now.

"Marshal, arrest her!" Mal demanded. "I could have been hurt!"

"Woodley I'm not gonna arrest your wife on account of an accident. She was more likely to be hurt than you," Matt calmly responded.

"If you won't take her in fer wrecking my wagon, nab her fer stealin' my money. She'd've run off with it if I hadn't found out."

"Mrs. Woodley," Matt said turning his attention partially to her while continuing to watch her husband. "What money is he talking about?"

"I'll tell you, Marshal!" Woodley butted in before his wife could reply. "It's the money Cantrell and I made before them Benteen boys killed him. I reckon I more'n earned it."

"I put it in the bank back when I was sure you was gonna hang, Mal," Hope declared, looking defiantly at her husband as she finally got a chance to speak. "When Miss Kitty told me you were comin' home I went and hid what I didn't use to buy a stage ticket. I'm gonna live with my sister in the house her husband left her, just like I planned when I thought the law had made sure I was rid of you."

"Woodley, let her go," Matt declared in his lawman's voice when the fur trader grabbed Hope's arm in an iron grip. "Don't try stopping her," he added as a barely disguised warning even as Mal removed his hand.

Woodley knew as long as Marshal Dillon stood between him and his wife he was licked. Hence, five minutes later, when they heard the pounding hooves of the four horses pulling the late night eastbound stage, Mal stood quietly by while Matt saw to it the wheel was replaced and the wagon and horse were removed to the stables. True to his word Matt waited with Mal and Hope while the incoming passengers left the coach and fresh horses were harnessed to it. In less than half an hour a new driver was ready to pull away with any outbound passengers.

Matt helped Hope Woodley into the coach, tossing her carpetbag to the driver so that man could secure it to the stage roof without immediately noticing Mal had snuck off. The lawman breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the stagecoach pick up speed as it moved out of town. He was about to continue what remained of his rounds when the driver jerked to a stop three blocks away. Matt's long strides took him rapidly down Front Street. He caught up to the stopped stage as the driver climbed down to peer under the right front wheel. Something lay behind it.

"Steve, I'll find out what fool tossed something in your path," the lawman told the clearly upset driver.

"I didn't mean to run over him! Marshal. A crazy man yellin' stop jumped right in front of me!"

Despite the late hour a crowd, made up mostly of men drinking at the Bull's Head and the women who worked there, gathered. Dillon ordered them to keep back so he and Steve had room to pull the body out for the undertaker Percy Crump to deal with it. At Matt's nod, Steve opened the door to help the lone passenger leave the coach. Matt couldn't miss the shock on Hope Woodley's face when she saw the mangled body.

"Ma'am, go with this woman to Doc's," Matt told Mrs. Woodley while motioning the closest of the Bull's Head hostesses forward. "I'll talk to you when Doc says you're up to it," he added.

Once the saloon girl and new widow were on their way, Matt turned to the onlookers, picking two of them to help carry Mal Woodley's broken body down the street to the undertaker. After completing the remainder of his rounds, the marshal plodded toward Doc's office. He glanced wistfully at Kitty watching him over the batwing doors. She turned back inside the Long Branch as he put his right foot on the first step of the stairs leading up to the physician's office.

"I'm alright, Marshal," Hope told him from where she sat by Doc's desk. "He tried one time too many to get the better of me. I'll stay until everything I associate with him sells, just as I would've if he'd been hung. Until then, I'll take a room with Ma Smalley."

"No need for you to hang around here Mr. Marshal," Doc remarked to his friend before Matt could say a word. "Get over to where you were headed before Mal Woodley did what the law couldn't."

Doc was right. Woodley was no longer a problem for either Mrs. Woodley or his town. The man found a way to die where the law couldn't by throwing himself in the path of the stage. He could start to unburden himself of his conflicted feelings by sharing with Kitty how an essentially worthless man met his end.

The dimmed gaslight on the wall cast a romantic glow over the room he entered at his redhead's invitation. She had used the time he'd spent with Doc and Mrs. Woodley to unpin her hair and change into a shear blue negligee with an only slightly heavier material for the matching robe. He smiled as he hung up his hat, gun belt and vest on the pegs by the door before sitting on his side of the bed to remove his boots. Kitty, carrying two glasses and a bottle of her finest whiskey on a tray, joined him. After they both downed the amber liquid Matt leaned back against the headboard. She poured a second drink before he had a chance to ask for it, causing him to reward her with one of those boyish grins she loved.

Kitty knew the second shot was needed to loosen his tongue. As he filled her in on his relief that Woodley hadn't beat his wife and astonishment at what Hope had planned Matt accepted a third glass. Even allowing for that bit of fortification he wasn't completely ready to tell her what still weighed heavily on his mind, beginning with what was left unsaid concerning Claude Benteen and Hays. Matt reasoned it was far better she learn the details from him so he pushed past any remaining reluctance.

"Remember the storm the night I left the Benteen ranch with Claude for Hays," Matt told Kitty, knowing she couldn't forget Ab Benteen's guilty conscience caused him to force a gunfight in front of her that ended in the younger Benteen son's death.

She'd known as soon as Ab confessed he had to immediately do what the badge demanded even while emotions, his included, remained high. Kitty sensed the storm was a physical manifestation of everyone's feelings. His redhead understood it was easier for Matt to begin with the storm, something that provided the background for events that affected both of them.

"It didn't reach its peak until Adam caught up with us when we stopped to give the horses a breather. Adam wanted me to let Claude go." The man behind the badge saw the understanding in her eyes as to why he couldn't, allowing him to continue. "A tree fell on me when lightning struck it," he added in a matter of fact tone.

"Matt, what are you saying? Claude or Adam pushed you into its path?" Kitty asked, fear of what might have been in her eyes as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"No, honey. I shoved Claude out of its path, but wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. I heard him ride away while Adam stayed beside me."

"Cowboy, be honest with me," she pleaded. "Even with Adam there, would you be with me right now without Claude bringing back help?" Kitty asked, a tremor in her voice.

"The odds were against it," he replied unable to hide the facts from her. "Adam couldn't lift the tree off me alone. By the time Claude, Frank and the others arrived my legs were numb and I was fading in and out. I was pretty much out of it from when they loaded me on the wagon until I came to in Frank and Maria's spare room."

"Oh Matt!" Kitty gasped with both grief and relief. "Had Claude been sentenced to hang I know Adam and Clara would never forgive you. The real question is could you eventually forgive yourself?"

"I don't know, Kit," he replied drawing her into his arms. "Maybe, with your help," he added reaching for the tie on her robe.

Matt was a more content man when he left her sleeping in their bed to begin another day. However, as the years went by he felt pangs of guilt whenever he saw Adam and Clara Benteen. Deep down he knew he was ultimately responsible for the changes in their lives. Adam was civil from the start, but Clara's hate didn't end even when he brought the news Claude was headed home five years early.


	8. Chapter 8 Cold Front Moving Out

Chapter 8 Cold Front Moving Out

A/N This final chapter, set ten years after the core episode for this story, season 11's The Storm, references my post season 20 Gunsmoke Universe that began with my first post on this site, the 50-chapter Die a Little Live a Lot. Early on in that novel-length story newlywed Matt and Kitty are hoping to adopt a couple of kids if they're successful in a hearing to determine if the marshal and his bride or the challengers from the east will raise the boy and girl to adulthood. The children share what had been Kitty's Long Branch rooms that have been expanded into an apartment with the couple. Complicating matters is Matt's job in which both the son the couple soon hope will be permanently theirs and a boy introduced in season 19's The Schoolmarm play a prominent role.

Everyone in and around Dodge City, including Adam and Clara Benteen, knew the recently married Long Branch owner Kitty Russell and Marshal Matt Dillon had taken in a couple of kids. The children, accompanied by their grandmother, shared the stage that brought the couple home from their honeymoon in St. Louis. When Clara Baker died from chronic heart trouble the ten-year-old boy and seven-year-old girl became orphans. Rumor had it that the couple, now openly living together in an apartment centered around Miss Russell's old rooms, had grown exceedingly fond of the tall brown-haired boy and his younger sister with the exact same shade of red hair as Kitty.

Clara Benteen was certain expediency was the reason the marshal and his woman were allowing the children to remain in their apartment above the saloon. The living arrangements would last only as long as it took the marshal to fulfill his sworn duty according to the dictates of the law. As soon as the orphans' future was legally determined the lawman, with no objections from his bride, wouldn't hesitate to send the children away. Just the opposite was true for Clara. She and Adam anxiously awaited their remaining son's return to their household. Claude was expected home in a week, ten days at the most no thanks to Matt Dillon fulfilling his duty to his badge ten years ago.

Clara reflected on what had changed. Before the night of the storm that led to Claude going to prison Matt would have been included in all the Benteen family celebrations. Since then, including today, the day she and Adam came into Dodge to sign the papers that would transfer ownership of their ranch to their returning only remaining son, hate had replaced the love she once felt for Matt Dillon. She knew Adam didn't share her hatred. He now kept his distance, but appreciated what the lawman consequently did to persuade Judge Danby to give Claude a relatively short sentence. Adam also didn't share Clara's antipathy toward the red-haired Kitty Russell.

Perhaps, Clara thought, the rest of the town would come to see Matt and Kitty as she now did. However, what mattered most was her son being fully accepted back into the community. Claude was coming home after serving only ten out of a 15-year sentence because the authorities finally realized their error. They should never have incarcerated a good man who acted not out of malice but to save lives – just what Matt Dillon claimed for himself. In reality all Matt understood was his selfish devotion to the law no matter who it hurt as a means to build his reputation.

Because Clara was no longer blind to Matt's true nature she accepted the hurtful taunts aimed at the Baker children by their schoolmates she heard as far more accurate than any deluded talk that the newlyweds would adopt the orphans. Once the children were gone the marshal would be free to concentrate on what was really important to him – using his secret witnesses to force Luke Jenkins, the rumored murderer of his fellow salesman, out of hiding to garner yet another arrest and conviction to his name. Knowing what she did, it made no sense for the highly respected Judge Brooker to represent the Mr. and Mrs. Dillon in opposition to a wealthy elderly woman from back East, who was accompanied by her son.

Clara was astonished the custody battle actually commenced. It amazed her that everyone in Ford County didn't see the obvious. They would now that Matt and the woman she'd mistakenly thought wrong for him would be forced to show their true colors - neither possessed a true sense of family and its obligations. His priorities centered on acting alone to further his chosen career while she was a woman who had sold herself to men and very possibly still did. Given those facts it was an affront to decency that they married, and in church yet, after 20 years of ignoring the proprieties. Clara and Adam Benteen squeezed into seats at the rear of the courtroom to watch the show.

Clara knew nothing of Judge Landry, the man presiding over what was being called a hearing rather than a trial. Gil and his mother Isabelle Clayborne should face no real challenge to taking their blood kin home to Philadelphia in Clara's opinion. Their high-priced eastern lawyer Jasper Underwood would need a mere fraction of his legal talents to prove the unrelated to the children Matt and the former Miss Russell's claim they were deserving let alone that they could be fit parents. Clara was sure Mr. Underwood convinced the entire courtroom that the children's maternal grandparents Quentin and Isabel Claybourne should rear the children. Yet Judge Landry hesitated. Court adjourned without his decision.

People forgot about the courthouse drama because a crisis befell Dodge almost immediately after court adjourned. Farmer Carl Pruitt's son went missing on his way home from school. Thanks to a search organized by Marshal Dillon a severely wounded Lester Pruitt, the orphan Nat Baker's best friend, was found lying off the path of the shortcut he took between home and school. It took most of the evening for it to be determined Lester would survive.

The following morning, as soon as all the parties were available, Judge Landry named Matt & Kitty Dillon the adoptive parents of the Baker orphans. He indicated his decision largely rested on the heroic efforts of Mr. and Mrs. Dillon in leading the rescue while not forgetting the needs of the two children they wished to become legally theirs. Clara hated to admit the truth of it when she heard the decision less than an hour later. It so distracted her that she was nearly run over by an agitated Kitty Dillon. The collision allowed Clara to ignore even the slightest change of heart and instead express the anger of the moment.

"Mrs. Dillon, I know a woman like you can't always act the lady, but I hope you'd know to apologize for nearly running me over," Clara spat out while grabbing the arm of the rushing redhead, forcing her to stop.

"Sorry, Mrs. Benteen," an openly annoyed Kitty replied while trying to break free. "I've got to get to my son."

Before another two weeks passed Claude settled in at home. Clara Benteen learned on her first visit to town since a new family routine was established the reason Kitty Dillon was rushing past her – her newly declared son had been shot. The two severely wounded boys were the secret witnesses. They skipped school to see the strangers arrive on the train. Matt Dillon had kept the boys' identities secret not for his own aggrandizement but to protect them and keep his wife and Lester's parents from worrying. Secondarily he didn't want to jeopardize the adoption of Nat and his sister Abby. Had the dangerous situation leaked out Judge Landry could very possibly have granted permanent custody to the children's wealthy grandparents. The proof the judge made the right decision hit Clara when she reached town. Matt, when it looked like his son would far more likely die than survive, unhesitatingly gave his blood in a last ditch effort to save his boy.

As only young boys can, Nat Dillon rapidly healed from his wound – no small thanks to his father and Doctor Adams willingness to attempt a transfusion. Kitty, now that her son was on the mend, felt she could leave home long enough to pick up a few needed things. Thus, a much-relieved mother was walking across the alley toward the Long Branch from the general store when a woman called to her. She instantly stopped and turned to respond.

"Mrs. Benteen, what a surprise!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I know you want to get back to your son, but what I have to say can't wait," the woman also making her first foray away from her son. "I'm near to forgiving your husband and ignoring your past now that you truly are parents. How is your boy?"

"Nat's gonna be fine. He'll be back in school in a day or two. Thanks for asking. You need to be the one to tell Matt how you now feel. He's in his office."

"I can't quite bring myself to face him. It took the two of you fighting so hard for your son for me to look back and realize I should never have expected him to think a short time spent with a newly orphaned boy would be enough for him to want me to be his mother when he returned to Dodge as a grown man. You have the family with two young children I had when Adam and I first met 14-year-old Matt. I'm certain you'll raise them to be good, responsible adults like Adam and I did for Claude and Ab."

"Mrs. Benteen, Matt will understand just as I do," Kitty told her before uncharacteristically opening up to the older woman. "One reason I love Matt is his conscience wouldn't allow him to let an innocent man, no matter how despicable, hang even without knowing who was guilty. Both Ab and Claude are sons you can be proud of because they took responsibility for what they'd done and because in turning himself in Claude saved Matt's life. They acted to make the best of a bad situation because you taught them to do what's right. I hope we do as well with our children," Kitty concluded as Clara left to continue past the Long Branch whose batwing doors Kitty stepped through while carrying her bag of groceries.


End file.
